Words and Reactions
by Chelber
Summary: Kataang drabbles, based off Tumblr prompts. Genres vary, but mostly fluff. /Chapter Seven: Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy
1. Mamihlapinatapei

**A/N: Hi all! So this a thing going around Tumblr. I decided to join in... Pretty much, there's a list of words and meanings, and people send you one, say what pairing they want, and you write a drabble to it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Dedicated to, as she is known on here, asiastana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Mamihlapinatapei** \- The look between two people in which each loves the other, but is too afraid to make the first move.

**Pairing: **Kataang

* * *

Apple in hand, she leans back against Appa's leg as she watches Aang. The airbender is talking animatedly to her, just bits and pieces of stories and tales that he's heard and experienced in all of his travels. She finds it amazing – how much he's done in his thirteen years.

He himself is hunched over Appa's saddle – fixing it, he claimed. He tried to show her what was wrong with it, explaining how if even a small part of it is bent out of shape it'll rub against Appa, but the whole thing just confused her.

'… and Gyasto once said that after a novice completely finished with his training, that they get to spend a whole year, just by themselves. Travelling all over the world. I always used to wonder why _I _never was allowed to go, but now…' he trailed off shrugging. 'I guess they knew I hadn't completely finished. Being the Avatar and all.'

'You've finished your training _now,' _she pointed out. 'Well and truly. The war is over. Why not go now?'

Aang gave a half shrug. 'I always wanted to, but now… I've spent a year travelling with you and Sokka, Toph and Zuko. I think I'd get lonely, even if I did have Appa with me.'

A heavy silence fell between them.

_I'll go with you, _Katara wanted to say. _Of course I'd go with you. I'd spend a year with you, just with you. _But she doesn't.

Hesitantly, Aang meets her eyes, and there's something there, like he wants to say something. Ask her something. His eyes brighten, and he opens his mouth –

And then closes it. Bites his lip.

Katara gives a shaky, little laugh, and says that she'd miss him if he went. He gives a little laugh of his own.

* * *

**A/N: If you want, jump over to my Tumblr and send me a request! Even if you PM me on here for it! :D **


	2. Lygerastia

**A/N: for Kira97! **

* * *

**Lygerastia** \- The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.

**Kataang**

* * *

Aang had always considered himself a light sleeper. Sure, he'd sleep soundly through the night, but he was always _aware. _

It was he creaking of his bedroom door that woke him.

He half rolled out of bed, blinking rapidly, trying to get his sight to work. In the dim light the moon allowed, he could just make a figure; blue nightgown, dark hair spilling over her shoulders, hesitantly standing half in, half out of his room.

He smiled. 'Katara,' he called, voice low.

The waterbender made her way over to his bed, footsteps light. Now that she was closer, he could see that her eyes were bright, alert. Shining. He suddenly felt very sloppy, sprawled on his bed, sleep in his eyes.

She reached the foot of his bed, and before he could ask her what was on her mind, she slipped under the covers, shifting until she was pressed up against him.

She whispered to him, meaningless words, peppering kisses onto his neck, his shoulders. Never relenting, never resting.


	3. Tarantism

**A/N: For MorllyberNo.1**

* * *

**Tarantism** \- The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

**Kataang**

* * *

She remembers the first time she experienced rain outside the Southern Water Tribe.

She had seen snow falling from the sky before, of course, but _this, _she had never seen anything like this. This rain was gentle, a light mist. The water droplets clung to her hair, to her clothes. It seemed to make the earth a deeper, richer shade of brown, it brought out the jade green of the leaves in the trees around her.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

And, just like that, she didn't want it. She wanted home – nice, safe, comforting _home. _

She had broken down. Collapsed onto her knees, fingers digging into the damp earth, and cried.

Aang had found her like that. He knelt beside her, held her until her sobs subsided. She had looked up at him, bleary eyed, and he smiled gently to her. He had pulled his shoes off, asked her to do the same. Confused, she had complied.

Dirt clung to her bare feet, like the water clung to her. She could feel it in-between her toes, and it was a wonderful feeling. They walked, and when she looked over her shoulder, she could see their footprints. Aang had lead them to a clearing, turned to face her.

He held out his hand, asking her to dance. Confused again, she said yes.

She had never quite gotten the expression 'dancing in the rain' until then. By the end of it, she was laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm spitting these out like they're stewed sea prunes... **


	4. Sphallolalia

**A/N: For Sapphire-Blue14**

* * *

**Sphallolalia **\- Flirtatious talk that leads nowhere.

**Kataang**

* * *

For a start, she was suspicious when he first started following her around, never further than two steps away from her. If she went to walk down to the well to get water, he would shadow her, not saying anything, just making the breeze swirl around her. If she was peeling potatoes, he'd be standing beside her, sometimes helping her, sometimes just playing with a lock of her hair.

Even when she was just lounging around, relaxing, he would always be there, sitting by her feet, dozing off. She was waiting for the punch line; maybe he wanted something, and was just trying to soften her up.

The punch line never came.

After a few days of this behaviour, he then started with the compliments.

(While he watched her practice her bending) 'I can honestly say I have seen a fair few waterbenders in my time, but none were as amazing as you. Not even close.'

(While she cooked some Water Tribe food for herself and Sokka) 'Hmm. You make even stewed sea prunes look yum.' (She had scoffed at that; he just grinned and said _I bet I could make you enjoy papaya._)

The compliments soon turned into shameless flirting. Quick quips that he whispered to her, trying to not let Sokka hear. But they sounded _real. _Not like he had spent the whole day coming up with a line, just a few words murmured under his breath, so quiet that it seemed he was talking to himself.

The punch line never came.


	5. Quidnunc

**A/N: For Sapphire-Blue14**

**(I am really sorry, this didn't really follow the prompt that well. If you squint hard, you'll see where it comes in… maybe. It makes sense in my head, anyway.)**

* * *

**Quidnunc** _\- One who always has to know what is going on._

**Kataang**

* * *

It was hard to breathe, with all the bandages wrapped around his chest and back. He could hardly _move. _Couldn't bend over, couldn't stretch out, could only stay sitting, stiffly like a scarecrow, and feel the bandages tighten around him as he struggled to breath.

He's just so tired. If he could only grab a few hours of sleep, he'd be fine, but every time he tried to lay down, pain shot up his back and couldn't seem to pull enough air into his lungs and then he couldn't move from the awkward, half sitting up, half lying down position he had gotten himself in to.

He can't keep track of the time, doesn't know if he's been sitting here for hours or minutes. The only thing that he can comprehend is when the door creaks open, and she steps in.

He almost cries in relief. Just her being there makes him feel better, breathe a little easier.

She's by his side, talking to him softly, coaxing him to lie down. It takes a few minutes, but then he's on his side, and Katara's pulling the covers up to his chin. She stay besides him, running her fingers through his hair (his _hair! _It still freaks him out). And then, sleep comes. Peaceful, blissful, numbness.

Katara watches as his eyes slid close. Then, as gently as she can, she leans down, rests her head on his chest.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

She listens to his heartbeat for the rest of the night, just to make sure.

* * *

**A/N: I'm marking this as complete because I haven't received any more prompts...**

**A big thank you for all of those who have followed me through this :3 **


	6. Petrichor

**A/N: For Kuaishu (Thank you for keeping this fic alive!) **

**Um. It seems that I am in an Aangst mood. Sorry. **

* * *

**Petrichor -** _The smell of dry rain on the ground_

**Kataang**

* * *

She was restless that night, couldn't stop shifting around in her sleeping bag. It's the same most nights it rains; there's something about her element falling from the sky that keeps her awake. She can sense it _everywhere. _In the air, sliding down the cave walls, soaking in the ground beneath her.

At around midnight, though, it stops and Katara's not sure is she should be relieved or disappointed. In the months she had left the South Pole, she had become very fond of the rain, cherished every minute of it. But, on the other hand, she was very tired. Maybe now she could get to sleep…

She wakes up to screaming.

Heart in her mouth, she bolts upright, searching for the threat. But as she scans the cave, it's not Fire Nations soldiers she finds, but Aang. He's got his hands over his mouth, eyes clenched shut. She's over by his side in an instant.

'Fire,' he gasps, when she tries to pull his hands away. 'Everywhere. _Fire.' _

She can't calm him down. He doesn't seem to hear her. Even when she takes him by the wrist and starts pulling him outside, he doesn't respond. Then they're on their knees in the semi-dry ground.

She shows him; there's no fire. There was rain, instead. _There's no fire. _

Sokka finds them like that. Aang's on his side, face pressed up against the ground, breathing deeply. Katara's by his side, half digging at the damp earth with her fingers.

_We're fine, _she mouths at her brother. _We're fine. _


	7. Capernoited

**A/N: For Kuaishu**

**This could be considered a limited addition or something, since when I posted it on Tumblr the last few lines were cut out. That annoyed me greatly... **

* * *

**Capernoited** \- _Slightly intoxicated or tipsy_

**Kataang**

* * *

'I think you're drunk.'

The waterbender shook her head, pulling a face. 'I am not drunk! How could you think that of me?'

Aang regarded her as she stumbled beside him. Her footsteps were unsteady, and she was swaying, like her head had become too heavy for her body to support. 'I may be inexperienced at this whole _drinking _thing, but you are definitely drunk.'

'Not drunk! Seriously…' she tried to spin around to face him, but overcorrected her turn, overbalancing. Just as she started to fall over backwards, Aang grabbed her by her waist, steadying her.

'Whoa,' she giggled. 'That was close.'

'Katara…'

'I'm not drunk. You're just blurry. Okay, I may be slightly drunk. Have I ever told you how much I love you?'

'Uh huh. Um, Katara, I think-'

'Because I love you _soooo _much!'

'I think we should get you home.'

'… only if you put me to bed.'


End file.
